I Miss You Daddy: A 911 Story
by heat of the night
Summary: Kim Crawford, would never say how much she misses her dad. She would never say how he died. She would never show her one true weakness. But the radio has a different idea. An idea that plans on giving her away.


**This story is dedicated to those who lost their lives in the 9/11 attack. And to those who lost someone the love in the 9/11 attack. My prayers go out to those families that have lost someone that day. This is not a Song-Fiction, but it includes a song in it. I will post the link for that at the bottom authors note. **

**I remember 9/11 perfectly even though I was only three years old. It was my first day of preschool, and my mom made me stay home because she was scared something would happen to me. **

**Anyways, read on. And I hope you like it:) Also, the people I mention in the story are real people that died then, and they're real family members. Well, except for John Crawford, he is my own creation.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Kickin' It. I don't own what happened on the day of 9/11 if I did I would probably be in jail, or dead. And I don't own DJ Sammy- Heaven 9-11 Remix 2011 Version (I Miss You Daddy) or anyone mentioned in the story except for John Crawford.**

* * *

><p>Kim Crawford. A girl. A strong, sometimes dramatic, talented, and above all, incredible girl.<p>

But, a girl with a secret, nonetheless.

It wasn't a secret she was ashamed of. That wasn't why no one knew. No one knew because it was too painful to talk about. She missed him too much. He was her dad, the only family member whom truly cared about her.

But, today was different. Today was the tenth year anniversary since his death. Ten years without her father. The man whom inspired her. Pushed her to be her best. He was her hero. And she missed him. So much.

Her mom and her brother sat on the couch. In wrecked condition. They both took the day off from work and school to morn his death. But she wanted- no she _needed _to be tough. To fight to forget the past. She could never forget her father, but she knew that he would never come back. So she had to move on.

She was drawn from her thoughts by the chirping echo of the doorbell. The sound she had been waiting for. It was Jack coming to get her so they could walk to school together. He would distract her from this misery right? He didn't know the truth... He only knew that her dad died. She didn't want to go into detail.

Kim hugged her relatives and slowly moved towards the door, inching open and closed carefully so that Jack wouldn't see her crying family.

"Hey Jack," Kim greeted. Trying her best to sound normal. But it was definitly a halfhearted attempt.

"Hey Kim, what's wrong with your family?" Jack asked. Peeking around into her front window. Where Kim just now noticed you can see them clear as day.

_Shit. _Kim mentally cursed, so Jack had seen. "Oh, it's nothing..." She lied. Unfortunatly, she had never been a very good liar. So Jack easily saw through her facade.

But, luckily he chose to ignore it. And give Kim her space, "Okay then..."

The rest of the walk to school was relatively awkward. But they managed to keep up small conversations the whole time, so there wasn't any unbearable silence. And somehow the conversation of 9/11 didn't come up.

But school was a different story. Everyone talked about it. And there was a lot of news about it. Kim almost had to do a story on it for the school news team. But she handed it to someone else.

When the day ended, and it was time to go to the dojo. Kim thought she could forget today. Forget September 11th in general. But no.

She walked in the dojo doors with Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Rudy had the radio playing a song she'd never heard before. But when Kim got closer and listened carefully she heard a three year old talking in the song.

"Mommy says your safe now, in a beautiful place called heaven." Kim almost started crying when she heard the next part, this was really sad.

"We had your favorite dinner last night. And I ate it all up! Even though I don't like carrots..." Kim couldn't help herself. Her eyes filled with tears as the song went on...

The song moved on to the next section, "It's been five years daddy. I'm in fifth grade, I really like computers."

"Mommy let's me sleep in one of your T-shirts. I think it still smells like you." By this point Kim had a tear running down her cheek.

"I try not to cry daddy... But it still hurts." Kim felt a connection to the song. Like she herself was the girl in the recording.

Then a girl sounding a little older than Kim herself sounded throught the speakers, "It's been ten years daddy."

"I started high school. I made the honor roll. I hope your proud of me." It was sounding more and more like something she would say to her dad if given the chance.

"I've started thinking about colleges, do you think I could be a doctor?" Kim was on the verge of sobbing. This was so sad. And it didn't help that it felt so real.

"I hope you know your my hero. I love you so much." Kim couldn't focus on anything but the words of the kids. She wasn't even sure what everyone else was doing.

The song ended with the girl saying at three different points in her life, "I miss you daddy."

Kim wiped the tears from her eyes and looked around, everyone was looking at the ground depressingly. She could tell that Jack, Milton, and Rudy had been crying too.

Just then the radio hosts voice blared again, "That was DJ Sammy's Heaven, 9/11 remix, I Miss You Daddy."

Kim's heart literally stopped for a second there.

"Now we're going to recognize some of those who gave their lives on 9/11 and there families."

If Kim's brain were functioning normally, she would've turned the radio off. But she was too in-shock to do anything.

"Bradley Hoorn, son of Kathy Hoorn and Dennis Hoorn. Sebastian Gorki, father of Nicholas Gorki. Moira Smith, mother of Patricia Smith. Pete Negron, father of Peter Negron. Matthew Picerno, father of Francesa Picerno. John Crawford, father of Kim Crawford."

At that point exactly everyones stare fixed on Kim. She could feel there eyes burning holes in her head.

"Kim-" She didn't let Jack finish, she turned on her heel and ran out. Barely hearing the man on the radio say the names Carlo Notaro and Daniela Notaro.

It wasn't until she was out of eye sight that Kim began crying. Really crying. The tears flowed freely from her brown eyes. Brown eyes that now held sorrow.

Kim ran out of the mall and into the park. She knew where to go. It was her spot. Well, her and Jack's spot. But still, only they knew about it. So it was private.

She could her footsteps behind her, but they were a good distance behind her so she didn't think they would find her.

Wrong.

"Kim? Kimmy? Where are you?" It was Jack. Kim knew his voice well. And that was definitly him.

She let out an exasperated sigh and sat down in the short, dry grass. Kim leaned back against a tree trunk and looked up at the cloudless sky, wishing she could speak to her dad one more time.

"Kim?" She heard Jack ask again, but this time quieter and... right behind her.

"Hey," She said without turning to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Kim wanted to say no. She wanted to cry again. But the tears were just starting to dry. She didn't want to talk about her dad. But then again, she did.

But, she had to be strong. Because no one else could. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Really Kim? I can tell when you're lying. And you aren't okay." Jack's voice was soft and held concern, concern Kim hadn't heard in a while.

Kim shook her head lightly, "I'm alright."

Jack dismissed Kim's last comment, "Kim, why didn't you tell us what happened?"

"I've never told anyone. It's too hard. I miss him too much..." Kim blinked away tears. Her refusal to cry again grew by the second. And it grew twice as fast since Jack was around.

"I know how it feels... my dad died too." Kim lifted her head. She'd never met anyone who could've possibly felt the same way she does on a regular basis.

"Really? How?"

"Well, I was only around two years old when it happened... My dad was in a car crash, but it wasn't his fault. There was a drunk driver. He was careless and my dad didn't have enough time to react..." Jack looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry... you must miss him a lot too right?"

"Yeah, of course! But my grandpa kind of took his place. He was like my 'new' dad."

Kim hadn't ever had a 'new' dad. Her grandparents were never around. "It really unfair. I miss my dad so much, but there's nothing I can do about it now."

"You're right. There's not. We have to be strong and move on. I know I hardly knew my dad but everyone says I'm just like him."

I smiled at the thought of Jack and his dad. She'd noticed that his dad had never been around, but she never said anything. It seemed hypocritical, since she didn't want people prying into her own buisiness.

Jack sat next to her and placed his arm on her shoulders. Kim leaned her head into Jack's neck and looked back up at the sky again. Jack followed her gaze, and stared into the sun, which was just beginning to set above the horizon.

A mix of oranges and pinks smudged all across the beach line. Kim could smell Jack's usual scent, vanilla and mint. And she was comfortable in his arms. It felt safe. Secure.

And so they stayed that way, for neither one of them was willing to move.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? It might seem a bit rushed. Because I got the idea today and I wanted to post it today for 911. So I had limited time to write it. **

**Anways, here's the link to the video:**

**.com/watch?v=VtCCvduQmQo**

**It's so sad. I cried the whole time I listened to it.**

**This is a one-shot... But if you like House of Anubis, check out my story called 'House of Isis'! I'm updating it tommorrow!:)**

**xx Nat xx**


End file.
